leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Arcade
The Battle Arcade (Japanese: バトルルーレット Battle Roulette) is a facility located in the southeastern corner of the . The building itself looks like a large tent, with articular domes, much like . Inside the Arcade, it is dark with strange patterns on the walls and floors like a circus tent. In the stadium room, there is a large screen called the Game Board that most of the game is displayed on. Challenges The player battles seven Trainers consecutively in a knock-out, much like all other facilities in the Battle Frontier. Before entering, Trainers will choose three Pokémon to battle, having their level reduced to 50. Prior to battles, all items equipped on the Pokémon used are removed. Battles in the Battle Arcade are 3 vs 3. Upon entering, the player's Pokémon will be seen on the Game Board. The foe's Pokémon will also be seen when they enter the field. :See also: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV) Before a battle begins, the player must play the game board to determine the condition of the battle. The game board is a massive roulette machine that will scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes, known as Events. Landing on a dark purple box affects the player while landing on a red box affects the foe. Gray boxes, on the other hand, affect both foes. Each event will have a different effect; some may lower the opponent's HP, poison the opponent's Pokémon, or speed up the game board. The choice may affect the player's Pokémon, the opponent's, or even the field. The board may land on status ailments, weather changes, level changes, Berries and more. It may even land on nothing. The status ailments appear to be based on moves with certain types. This means that Pokémon are immune to poisoning. Every battle is called a game; for example, the first battle is known as Game No. 1. After winning a battle, the player's Pokémon will be healed completely, and the player will have the option to continue, rest, retire, or get their most recent battle recorded on their Vs. Recorder. Roulette events Nullify events Events that inflict status conditions do not apply to Pokémon that have certain types or Abilities. Battle Points Arcade Star is the Frontier Brain for the Battle Arcade. She can be challenged after 21 consecutive battles. Once defeated, she will give away the silver commemorative print. Dahlia can be challenged again after 49 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold commemorative print when defeated. Silver Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Dahlia.png |prize=20 |class=Arcade Star |classlink=Arcade Star Dahlia |name=Dahlia |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Arcade |locationname=Battle Arcade |pokemon=3 }}| | | Gold Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Dahlia.png |prize=20 |class=Arcade Star |classlink=Arcade Star Dahlia |name=Dahlia |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Arcade |locationname=Battle Arcade |pokemon=3 }}| | | Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Arcade first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a part of the . In Clobbering Claydol, challenged it as her second Battle Frontier facility. With the skills she had honed at the Veilstone Game Corner, she was easily able to land the roulette on the symbols she wanted, making the battle conditions work in her favor. In Tackling Togekiss, Platinum won her 20th consecutive battle, being ready to face . She planned to use the roulette to her opponent's Pokémon, but just when she was about to stop the roulette, an earthquake originating from Stark Mountain disrupted her, causing her to overgo the 30 second time limit to stop the roulette, leaving it to Dahlia to do it instead. She landed on the trade panel, meaning that the s had to trade their Pokémon for this battle. Platinum was reluctant to fight against her own Pokémon, initially giving Dahlia the advantage. However, Platinum refused to give up, and her Pokémon were ready to fight to their fullest, giving her the confidence required to make a comeback. In Cooling Off Heatran, she managed to win the battle, earning herself the Arcade Print. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=對戰輪盤 |fr_ca=Arcade de Combat |fr_eu=Arcade de Combat |de=Kampfarkaden |it=Arena Lotta |ko=배틀룰렛 Battle Roulette |es=Ruleta Batalla |vi=Vòng xoay giao đấu }} Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfarkaden es:Frente Batalla (cuarta generación)#Ruleta Batalla fr:Arcade de Combat it:Arena Lotta ja:バトルルーレット zh:对战轮盘